fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Idol Parade
Spring Idol Parade is the 161st episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It first aired on March 22nd, 2016. Plot The long-awaited Spring Vacation Camp has arrived at Strong Rock Church! Among the regular line up of activites, an idol training camp is involved with the festivities. Still in the Spring Switch Over, Hope, along with Jean and Megan, travel to the Dream World for an idol festival of epic proportions! Summary The day after BluJean's redebut, word of her return not only spreads around Autumn Regional High School, but at Strong Rock Church. Megan is rehearsing for the church band live later that night, when word breaks out. Hope begins to eat the church karaage dinner when Megan approaches her about BluJean's return and encourages her to invite her to spring vacation camp the following week. At first, Hope seems a little bewildered but agrees to do it since she also had a idol training course planned in the Dream World. The next day, news breaks out about the Starlight Queen's coronation ceremony, which is being covered all over the world by DreamTV. Hope is surprised by the fact that Akari, still being a little might of an idol, won the cup.. Jean reminds her that even David was a might of a shepherd but fought Goliath and became king. At that same point, Hope asks Jean about coming with her to spring vacation camp at her church. Properly declining, she makes up an excuse that she has plane tickets to New York. Over the next two days before spring vacation begins, Hope uses the opportunity to try to convince her to go in an eccentric way, until she finally gives in and decides to go. Hope is happy to hear about it, and plops upon her headrest where she notices a spelling error in her email. At spring vacation camp, Hope finds Megan in the middle of rehearsal for the first live concert of camp, she asks if she's been there all day, and Megan reveals that Carrie picked her and her sister up on her way and they managed to be early. Hope pursuits to find Ray when she instead finds Jean, just unpacking her car. She reveals that she and Ray knew each other in school and that Ray was a foreign exchange student in England then. Ray appears to introduce himself and is in an idol loving mode (even if he's not supposed to, he happened to be a huge BluJean fan). Later, the rest of the kids show up, beginning a week of fun and sun. That night in the church bath house, thoughts appear in Hope's mind about the Dream Idol Cup and about Michelle. Jean appears in the bath house, and Hope manages to hide under water, embarrassed. The next morning, Hope digs in to the buffet of food on the table for breakfast, with approximately 5 biscuits, three pieces of bacon, two cinnamon rolls and a giant donut. But before finishing the giant donut, she falls asleep on the chairs, promising she will swim in the lake as soon as she wakes up. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes